


Comfort

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Homin 2011 Drabble Fest. Prompt: Yunho cries and Changmin comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd out of 3 drabbles from the fest

Changmin woke up at exactly midnight craving something to eat. As he walks to the kitchen, a strange sound catches his attention. He soon realizes it is the sound of someone crying.  
  
Pressing his ears to Yunho's bedroom door, Changmin's heart clenches as he hears the leader's quiet sobbing.  
  
Opening the door as quietly as he could, his eyes immediately land on the figure huddled at the foot of the bed.  
  
Yunho looked startled when he spots the maknae hovering by the door. Wiping the tears off his face furiously, he crawls up the bed and hides himself under the covers.  
  
Changmin rolls his eyes and sits down next to the human bundle, smiling slightly at the leader's cute antics.  
  
"Hyung...what happened? Why are you crying?"  
  
"I fost wooombii."  
  
"Huh? Come again?"  
  
Pulling the covers off his head, face full of despair, Yunho muttered, "I lost Bambi."  
  
Changmin's eyes widen. "How could you lose her? Hyung, why can't you ever keep track of your things properly." He sighs while stroking the older man's cheek.  
  
Yunho pouts and answers in all seriousness, "I swear, Changmin, they get up and walk off! Bambi was right here on the bed earlier and now she's gone. What am I going to do without her?!!"  
  
Leader-sshi was wailing miserably at this point.  
  
If there's one thing in the world Changmin can't stand is an upset Jung Yunho. Thinking quickly of ways to put that smile back on his leader's face, Changmin stiffens when he feels Yunho hugging him around the waist, his head practically in his crotch sobbing his little heart out.  
  
 _Damn it all to hell!!_ Changmin panicked when he felt a stir of desire in his groin. _Wrong! SO wrong! This is not the time, Min Jr!_  
  
Suddenly an idea occurs to him, so he jumps up (knocking Yunho on his back by accident) and runs out of the room, slamming the door shut on his way out.  
  
Yunho has never felt more hurt in his life. How can Changminnie push him away like that?  
  
Silent tears now rolled off his cheeks.  
  
After 15 minutes with his back against the headboard, Yunho wonders if Changmin had fallen asleep by now. Then suddenly there is a knock and his door opened to reveal the most precious thing in the world to him -- Changmin dressed in his Balloon's costume.  
  
"Hi, Yunnie. I'm Bambie." With a smile that makes his eyes mismatch, Changmin hops on the stunned Yunho's bed, walks on all fours up the older man's body, and flops on top of him...blanketing him with his furry body.  
  
To put it quite simply, Jung Yunho melted. Wrapping his arms around the young man's body, he's never felt more safe...more cozy in his entire life.  
  
"Thank you, Minnie Bambie." Yunho smiles brightly through the newly formed tears in his eyes.  
  
Changmin looks up with cute deer ears on top of his head, and gently wipes the tears off of Yunho's face with his paw. "Anything for you, Yunnie."  
  
And even though, Changmin is going to enroll himself into a mental institution for willing putting on this God-forsaken monstrosity again...it was worth it to see his Yunho smile once more.

 

 


End file.
